Empire City Police Department
The Empire City Police Department (ECPD) is the primary law enforcement agency that appears in City Rampage. Responible for cleaning the mean streets of Empire City, the police shows a large strong presence throughout the city in all 5 boroughs. They're often seen on foot patrols, car patrols, at police stations, in the air via helicopter or the water via boat. The ECPD also has the Special Service Unit with acts as a SWAT team and are better armed and trained. K-9 Units are also seen along with female officers. Uniform The ECPD wears a dark navy blue shirt, with a tie, cargo pants. black shoes, and a police hat, and sometimes bulletproof armor (in colder weather, they're seen with gloves, balaclavas, and thick jackets). Most regular officers are armed with a taser, pepper spray, or a pistol. SSU members wear navy blue uniforms, with bulletproof vests, baseball caps or helmets, boots, knee pads, and sometimes gloves, goggles, or balaclavas. SSU heavies wear thicker body armor, helmet with visor, knee and thigh pads, shoulder pads, gloves, and forearm pads. SSU Heavy units are always armed with a machine gun. Weapons *Pepper Spray *Nightstick *Taser *Glock 19 *SIG Sauer P226 *Smith and Wesson 5946 *M4 Carbine Rifle *Shotgun *Flashbang Grenade *Tear Gas *Sniper Rifle *MP5 Submachine Gun Vehicles *Fusio (Ford Fusion) *Hakochou Hybrid (Toyota Prius) *Patrol (Chevy Impala) *Interceptor (Ford Interceptor) *Fury (Dodge Charger) *Police SUV (Ford Explorer Police Utility) *Police Van (Mercedes-Benz Sprinter) *Police Helicopter (Bell/Augusta) *Police Boat *SSU Armored Truck (Lenco Bearcat) *SSU Truck (Ford F-550) *ECPD Dectective (Dodge Charger) *Police Motorcycle Quotes *ECPD! Drop your weapon and give yourself up! *Stop right there ECPD! *I'm ordering you to pull over! *Give yourself up! *We're Empire City's finest! *I wont hesitate to shoot you! *I'm authorized to use lethal force! *Pull your ass over, we're not kidding! *This is your final warning. Give it up! *Pull over now, or I will shoot you! *I ain't fucking around, just give it up. *I'll ship you home in a boy bag if you like that asshole. *Drop the weapon. *Over there! He's right there! *I may be small, but I can certainly fuck you up! (Female police officers) *You have no where to run asswipe. *We need the SSU on this guy, quick! *Give it up! You're surronded! *Suspect is armed! Suspect is armed. *Dispatch, suspect is shooting. *Shots fired I repeat shots fired! *He's firing at our air unit! *Grenade! *Deploying the K-9 Unit! *You can run but you can't hide! *There is no other way out, give it up. *I didn't sign up for this bullshit! *Suspect is on the harbor. We need harbor units on this guy ASAP! *Harbor patrol, stop your boat (Harbor Units) *Stop now! *This isnt a joke kid. Give it up. *Deadass this guy ain't no joke. *Officer down! *Send in EMS quick! *Dispatch we need backup quick! *Send in EMS he's hit. *Shit my cruiser's wrecked! *I'm injured! Shit! *God damn it we need more backup! *Mayday mayday! Air Unit's going down! *Aw shit our riflemen's down (air unit) *Go fuck yourself worthless being! *Aiming for the engine (riflemen on air) *Confirmed hit (air unit) *ECPD, everyone! *You're fucking with the wrong people today! (Special Service Unit) *My job is to wipe out worthless scums like you! (Special Service Unit) *We're the best of the best asshole! (Special Service Unit). *Cops call US for help, and we always finish you scums off! (Special Service Unit) *Bitch I'm not afraid of you! Stop being a coward and fight us like a man! (SSU) *Waste of sperm and egg is all you are! (Special Service Unit). *Worthless pile of shit! (Special Service Units) *I have the best armor out there, don't test me. (SSU Heavy) *Nice try! That doesnt phase me! (SSU Heavy) *Your bullets mean nothing to me! (SSU Heavy) *I'm taking damage! Shit! (SSU Heavy) *Where's the god damn backup!? (SSU Heavy) *Oh no! This is bad! (SSU Heavy) *Officer's down! Send in EMS! (SSU Heavy) Gallery IMG_2358.JPG|Regular ECPD units on lookout IMG_2360.JPG|ECPD SUV IMG_2362.JPG|SSU officer on lookout IMG_2363.JPG|SSU Officer on guard IMG_1253.JPG|SSU Armored Truck Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement